Sanded
by alien09
Summary: Casey overhears a conversation between Dawson and someone who cares for her. Crossover with Chicago Code. Drabble tag for 1x08.


Casey spots Dawson exiting the locker room. Her back's tense and she rolls her shoulders, fingers going to her neck as they disappear behind her hair.

He's been trying to think of what to say to her since hearing Chief ream her out earlier. Shay and her had returned from the hospital, both quiet, and Casey thought he would wait before asking her if she was okay. She's been there for him throughout the thing with Voight and he's not the kind of person who ignores stuff like that.

'Hey Dawson, you gotta visitor out front,' Cruz yells from the table and Casey catches the look of irritation on her face.

'Who is it?'

'Some cop.'

'My brother?' Casey hears her murmur as she brushes past. Mills looks up vaguely interested before following the line of men dogging Dawson's footsteps. Shay rolls her eyes at the tableau. Casey shrugs and inches towards the door to the engine room.

'That ain't her brother,' Otis states matter-of-factly. 'Hey you know who that is?'

Shay gets up off her seat and pops her head out. 'Holy hell.'

'What?' Casey demands.

'C'mon guys give Dawson some personal space, huh?' Shay replies, herding the guys away from Dawson and the man. Casey slips past Shay and makes sure he's covered by the truck, something inside of him restless as he sees Dawson push her hair back almost shyly.

'God Caleb does Wysocki know you're here?' Dawson asks and some of the strain she's been feeling leaks through.

'Told him I needed some personal time,' Caleb replies. He's blonde and got a flak jacket strapped on, as well as handcuffs riding his belt. Dawson's leaning up against the wall, Caleb a few steps in front of her with his hands in his pocket.

'You could have-'

'Hey,' Caleb cuts her off, ducking his head down to meet her eyes. 'I heard about it over the radio. I wanted to make sure you were okay.'

Dawson looks up at him, biting her lower lip. She lets out a heavy sigh and rubs the sleeves of her shirt.

'She told me I was right, you know? And I knew I was right but it didn't make me feel any better.'

'No, I didn't think it would.'

Dawson flashes Caleb an exasperated glare, slouches down a little as she continues. 'She was scared when she told me, and guilty. Like it was her fault her Mum was making her swallow poison. And her Dad was just standing over her, crying, and then I wanted to just…I don't know cave his face in for not even _noticing _what was happening right under his nose!'

Dawson's voice is rising and she's balled her fists up.

'I am dammit Caleb she was just a little girl. She doesn't deserve any of this shit, to…to…'

'Gabby,' Caleb's tone is gentle and Casey shifts. 'You did the right thing.'

'I almost got my ass fired. Again,' Dawson tacks on mirthlessly. 'And I'm dragging Shay down with me.'

'She's your friend Gabby. If she thought you were wrong, she would have stopped you.'

'She told me she was pulling the reins before I talked to the Mum,' Dawson admits. 'And I didn't listen because I thought I was right.'

'You wanted to help that little girl. You're just that kind of person Gabby. Even when we were growing up. You wanted to help people even when they didn't deserve it.'

'Whatever,' Dawson mumbles and Casey wonders what Caleb is talking about.

Caleb reaches over and brushes over the top of Dawson's lip.

'I just…I didn't want her to suffer the way I did.'

Dawson's words slam into Casey like a brick.

'I know,' Caleb murmurs and places a comforting hand on Dawson's shoulder. 'How about we go grab a bite to eat after your shift? Or better yet you can make me some of Grandma Dawson's famous mac 'n' cheese?' Caleb gives her a grin.

'Unbelievable. Shouldn't you be cooking for me?' Dawson arches an eyebrow, pushing herself off the wall. Caleb's cell rings and startles them slightly, eliciting a small chuckle from Dawson.

Caleb presses the ear to his phone for what seems like a second before snapping it close. 'Raid's going down. I'll call you?'

'Yeah,' Dawson replies and her lips curve up. 'Don't do anything stupid like Jarek.'

'I'll tell him you said that.'

'Please you know it'll just feed that ego of his,' Dawson retorts.

Caleb leans over to press a lingering kiss on Dawson's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the curve of the other.

'Say hi to the boss for me.'

'I will,' Caleb responds just as softly before jogging off towards the street. Dawson watches him go, gives him a wave as he drives past. Casey quietly slips back inside, pretends to not see the questioning look Shay sends his way as he settles down next to her.

Dawson comes back in looking a little lighter, gives Mills an affectionate nudge as she steals the trashy magazine he was reading. She laughs at his protests and hands him the book Mouch's been trying to learn Japanese off.

'How's Evers?' Shay asks and Dawson mulls over the question before lifting a shoulder.

'He's good. Back to work.'

'Huh.'

'What?' Dawson asks her partner a little bit defensively, aware that the rest of the squad is blatantly listening.

'Nothing. Nice to see you smile again, you know.'

Dawson scrunches up her nose a little and Shay stares before the other woman sighs, leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand.

'Yeah. Caleb's good like that.'

Casey remembers Hallie and wonders why Dawson's remark bothers him.


End file.
